A Small World, Dear, A Small World
by BloodyDice
Summary: She heard people saying that God himself could not sink this ship, but this girl believed otherwise. God, the Father, created this ship and God, the Father, can destroy it when He saw it fit. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Standing at her full hight of 5''5 and her large brown eyes, Leigh looked around the crowd. The ship was built as if God had created it. She heard people saying that God himself could not sink this ship. But this girl believed otherwise. God, the mother, created this ship; and God, the mother can destroy it when she saw it fit. But holding her few belongings she tried to find her way to the thrid class area. She had the clothes of a second class ticket holder, yes, but she had saved up for this occasion for months. She had worked in a clothing factory, and watched other girls get their not-so-nimble fingers cut off. She got inspected, a hand on her rump. Leigh just closed her eyes and let him, her hands tightened up around her small bag. It was a man's world, not a woman's.

"Oi! Have sum respect fer the wom'n" A voice said rather loudly. _Irish_ she thought to herself, one of her few talents was to tell a person's accent and associate it with the proper country. Years of sitting in bars with her drunkard father and listening to the men talk. Her accent was a slight english one, but not thick enough to spread on bread. She moved around too much to have a heavy accent, England, Scotland, then to Ireland.

The hand left, thankfully, and she gathered her other two bags and continued walking after turning and mouthing "Thank you". She had passed the inspection, and the Irish mand passed her own inspection. All Irish men seemed to be attractive, she concluded. _It's because they're so rough, and they can drink. A good drinking man is always attractive. Even as they beat you, you still cant get over how beautiful they are._

She walked, smelling the sea air and the scent of animal. But what was best was the sweet aroma of man. Men, yes were rather cruel and unforgiving; Yes, that much was true. But they were still the only thing that women really needed to survive. Their scent, like the scent of sex, could not be replicated or mistaken. At least, in Leigh's opinion.

She had spent her time in Ireland, because she didnt want to have any stops on the voyage to America. So, getting on at the last stop was a great idea, well thought out, and why not? Ireland was a great country, the beer was good and the men were wonderful.

Her mother would have another heart attack if she found out what a woman her daughter turned out to be. A 23 year old woman that loved men and drinking, and on her way to America. Her father would shrug and go back to drinking his beer, complaining about how his machines never worked. He never seemed to get the reason was because he 'fixed' them while he was intoxicated. But Leigh never really cared, he could be the comical old man that he always was, and her mother could be the hypocritcal woman that she was. But this time, the angels will be the ones getting fed up with the constant nagging. Not her or her father.

She walked the halls of the _Titanic_, and wondered who were the people in first class in a daze. Her short brown hair in small waves and a black ribbon around her neck. "E-116..." She mumbled trying to find her cabin number. "They should have a map or something.."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oooh, I almost edited her boarding from Ireland. Cause I thought Queenstown was somewhere in America. Silly me, eh? But it turns out I was right after all:3 **_

_**I've been writing this listening to "Whistle for the Choir" by The Fratellis. It really is a cute whimsical song that I just adore. **_

Leigh found her cabin, a Chinese (or a person of Asian decent, she wasn't sure just yet) woman lay sleeping on the bottom bunk. The sunlight streaming from the circular porthole revealed bags and other such belongings were scattered and placed on the matrices. The only vacant area was the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the door. She inspected the room more, "A sink?" never had Leigh expected a sink in a third class cabin. Second class, yes, but never third. She set down her bags on her bed and sat down. Cushy, and yet firm.

"Impressive. No 'onder he's passed out." She mused as she stood back up again. She couldn't help but smile as thought about this trip, confident that this trip would be her best adventure yet. And if dinner was anything like the cabins, she was surely going to be impressed. She took a few moments tobriefly scrutinize her cabin-mate's belongings, and came to the conclusion that all of her temporary companions were indeed, female.

Before setting out, Leigh took it upon herself to find the W.C. and inspect that. This, of course, would be the deciding factor in how much she would eat and drink. And found it just like everything else so far on this ship, it was very impressive. The indoor toilet was something that she would have never expected, "Spared no expense, did we, White Star...?"

She opened the door and made her way out, on to explore. She had figured the decks were crowded,_'Now would be the perfect time to explore...'_ So off she went, walking the halls of the grandest ship in the world. She passed many immigrants like herself, and chuckled when she saw a band of small children running around and their irate mothers chasing after.

She found herself in the eating room, and had expected it to be much more... unsanitary. The walls were white, the tables were made of sturdy wood (In her mind a sturdy wood), and the lighting was clear and bright. Yes, it didn't take much to impress this young immigrant, but this was almost too much to spend on a third class passenger. so Leigh had to wonder, _'What were the second class tickets like?'_

After exploring all of the dining hall, she wanted to venture outside. So off she went on a search for the correct passageway. She wasn't too concerned about the 'correct' way to get to the top, but as long as she got there, it was okay with her. She looked around the main room, which she figured where drinking and smoking would take place. _'kinda like a pub'._

And after about ten minutes of walking, she felt the shining sun and the moist wind on her freckled face. The sea air felt so much more refreshing when on this majestic vessel, and even the many third class men, women and children crowding around the railing as they waved and shouted sounded like music to her ears.

_**Also, I would like to thank my reviewer, Shariena for the kind review. I hope to get many more. And on a second note, Thank you SanctuaryMemory for giving it your Michi test of approval. **_

_**If anyone would like to contact me (For personal praise, and/or ideas, cause I know you guys are a great audience), I can be reached at Laineata on AIM. 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Took a little bit longer than last time, but I've been working on it daily, though it's one or two lines at a time. I'm excited to see that I've gotten more reviews! That makes me quite pleased with myself, and they've really kept me motivated. By now, I would have just written a paragraph and said "Screw it." **

On the deck there seemed to be a constant steady wind blowing her short brown hair back, and out of her face. It felt so good on her face and body._'Beautiful weather, absolutely beautiful. Not too hot, or cold.' _She looked around the bow.There were so many people waving good-bye to loved ones, and even people they didn't know. Leigh, however, did not want to be one of these people. And instead, made her way to the very end of the bow, onto the metal grate and looked down at the crashing water.

It had not yet sailed, the Titanic, but she had suspected it would soon. A small girl, with fiery orange hair wandered over to the location that Leigh was at, and peeked over the edge. She was cute, with a small knitted hat over her head, and a sweet freckled face. "It's kinda scary ta me too.." She offered kindly, "But on a grea' ship like this, that there water should be the least of your worries."

The young girl looked up and smiled with her front tooth missing and nodded. Leigh patted the young girl's capped head and looked back down into the water. She felt the boat lurch forward and the young girl let out a small gasp and clutched onto the metal bar in front of them.

"Ah, startled me too," Leigh said with her arms resting on the bar, "If we're lucky, we'll see dolphins. You'd like that, eh?" She heard a small, shy "Yes'm" from the girl and the older of the two nodded, "I'd like to see 'em too."

The crowd of people began to slowly diminish, and the ship kept steaming along. A young boy, younger than the girl, with pink cheeks and a smile tugged at Leigh's sleeve. "Dat's my sister." the young boy said in a soft tone._ They're Irish, eh? He's a cute lad, and she's a cute girlie. I can only imagine their parent's appearence._

"Oh? Big or little, Dear?" Leigh said as she tugged the boy's hat down over his eyes, in a playful manner. Ah, Children.

"I'm da bigger 'un." He said proudly as he righted his small cap on top of his head, "I'm a wee bit older."

"Where's your mum? Did you two wunder off?"

"Nah, I went to go find my sister." The young boy smiled, "Mum's s'posed to come find us." And the timing was perfect, an older woman with hair matching the small girl's jogged over. She was obviously third class, and like her children Irish. Her daughter had her bright red hair, her face seemed worn by stress, and the freckles on her cheeks were plentiful.

"Ah, m'dears, you worried me!" She said hugging her children close and then looked up at Leigh. "Kaitlin didn't bother you any did she?" She held her children's hand and smiled up at her.

Leigh shook her head, and returned the smile as she waved the idea away that the children were bothersome. "Kaitlin was wonderful, and her big brother is was just as good." She put her hand out and the mother shook it with a firm grip, "The name's Leigh, by the way."

"Ah, my son here is Liam, You've met my daughter Kaitlin, and I'm Aine O'Callaghan. Nice to meet ya." She said before patting her son's head, "Good to hear my children've be'aved."

Leigh smiled admiring Aine's choice of names, She hadnt thought of what she'd name her children when she decided to have them. But she knew she'd make them as cute as Liam and Kaitlin. She looked back down at the water, resting her hands on the newly painted railing . "What brings you to America, Aine?" Leigh asked, looking back at the mother.

"Ah, my husband got himself a job and can support our fam'ly better than he could in Ireland." She replied as she too, looked over the edge to see if she could spot a dolphin. "What aboot you? Are you vent'ring alone?"

"Yes. I want to make a livin' for meself, and meet a nice young lad that'll marry me." She turned, "After I 'ave a wee bit of fun by meself." She winked. It was quite an adult thing to say, but children wouldn't get it. They were too young, probably figured she wanted to play games with her imaginary friend or something.

"Aye, I know what you mean, m'dear."

**Forgive me, I'm a little rusty with dialog. I haven't done it in quite some time, and I'd like it if you gave me your opinions about it. I tried my best with the accent. Cause I know Aine doesn't have a thick one, and I know Leigh doesn't either. They both sound quite proper, but it seems so heavy. but I know that's how they'd speak. ;;**

**Anyways, review again, it makes me happy. And those who're in this for the romance, don't give up! I plan on doing it REALLY soon. I just need to gather my thoughts about it. I haven't planned this so far, but I have a general idea.**

**OH, if you want to see the picture I drew of Leigh, I have it at my photobucket. **

**Well, they wont let me give the full addy, so I'll post it on my home page then. :D**

**Much, love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to do. I had to finish my Sexuality in Art essay for my Senior Exit Project. But now that I've turned it in, I can devote all the time I should be using for my homework to this:3**

**Enjoy, darlings.**

For the remainder of the day, Leigh held a small conversation with Aine about marriage and how long she should wait to have "Little 'uns". Leigh, of course agreed with the idea that she should wait a few more years to have her children. The two women parted when Liam and Kaitlin were growing sleepy and the elder woman decided it would be best to take them to have a nap.

Napping didn't sound like such a bad idea either, she thought of the Chinese woman sleeping in the room when she had arrived. The thought grew a small smile on her face as she decided a little bit of exploring wouldn't hurt, just make her sleep harder. And nothing was wrong with sleeping hard, just made time pass faster.. right?

She began to doubt herself. A woman alone, on a boat, on the way to a totally different country that could house all types of people. They didn't speak all the same language, she wouldn't be able to understand something that would be important. Now, she became worried if she was moving too fast and would have been better off in Ireland.

With Ireland just a small green dot behind her, Leigh moved from the bow of the ship, and walked around the deck to the stern. She took in all the sights the smells, and the actual feel of the sea. The ship just amazed her, '_if only I could live here... then there would be no worries..Just sailing across the Atlantic, on the finest ship ever created...' _She walked dreamily, no longer dreading the trip to America, and thinking about how much fun she'll have on the Titanic.

Sunlight brightened her face as she ran her fingers through her brown hair. On the stern, she saw children playing and men and woman sitting and talking with each other. A girl laughed, her head tilted back, and her curly blond hair shook and glimmered in the sunlight light. She looked about seven, with her still chubby arms and baby face. Leigh wondered what her family was looking for in their voyage to America, did they want a better life for their daughter, or were they escaping the general poverty of their homeland?

She continued to look around and saw a man with his daughter at the edge explaining something to her, and a mass of dogs passed with a worker trailing behind with a few bags in his hand. She shook her head. "No mat'r where we go, we're always b'low the wealthy." She sighed. It was a fact of life. She heard another voice say the same sort of thing and turned toward it, it sounded Irish and masculine.

A man with a brown hat, and his curly light brown hair just peaking out, spoke with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he introduced himself to two other men. One man, with sandy hair that reminded her of his father's very young co-worker when they lived in Scotland. He held a folder in his lap, and shook the Irish man's hand. The Irish man moved and shook a man's hand with tanned skin, and dark hair. It didn't take much to know that he was from the Mediterranean area. Personally, she believed he was Italian.

This group intrigued her, but even just seeing this group of men made her face grow hot. Instead of walking cooly over to the men and introducing herself, she walked carefully over to the gate separating the first and the third classes and hoisted herself onto it, and sat herself down onto there trying to look calm and collected. She never got flustered in a bar, nor did she get flustered as she passed a group of men in the street. But this made her heart beat faster, her palms get sweaty, and her face threaten to become florid at a moments notice.

She took a few nervous glances, and noticed that the sandy haired young man seemed to be staring in her direction. She tried to look away, but it was killing her! Was he looking at her? Admiring her beauty? Another quick glance and she saw they all were looking! Especially the Irish one. Her skin slowly changed to scarlet as she tried to divert her attention, while she imagined they were judging her by her short brown hair and her small figure.

They talked afterwards, and Leigh was finally able to force the blood from her head and to the rest of her body with time. She heard them saying a few things about angels and arses before they rose from their seats and walked away as they talked and laughed. The Italian man, she was sure of it, had an outrageously thick accent. And his voice carried on as he and one of the men talked about other such things.

Getting up, the young woman felt so much better now that she wasn't sitting on the hard railing, and her bottom felt as if it might be bruised._ 'Oh, the price for trying to impress is so high.'_

**Also, I hope you guys get that they werent looking AT her. And Michi gave it her test of approval, I mentioned her fanfiction account in my first chapter, but it's "Sanctuarymemory". (Shameless advertising)**

**And also, I'm saddened that I got only one review, but also I got an alert! 3 That makes me excited that people are enjoying my story! So review, people! I love it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so damn long to update. I really am. I've been working really hard, and I got stuck at a few parts trying to make it un-cliche. You know how that is. I'm passing most of my classes, most importantly, I'm passing math! Isnt that great? Anyway, on with the story. 3 I hope it was worth the wait!**

Leigh awoke as one of her cabin mates closed the door to go eat in the dining hall. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before swinging her feet over the side, and feeling the cold floor. her toes wiggled as she continued to wake up. As she looked around the room, she reached down half heartedly and scratched her inner thigh. Curious of what she looked like, she searched in her belongings for her mother's mirror, and inspected her appearance.

Disheveled, curly brown hair was covering one of Leigh's large brown eyes. She looked fresh from bed, her favorite look. In her mind, she imagined herself rising from bed like this after a night of passion with a man she had picked up at a bar. Her clothes were wrinkled, and quickly she removed the garment she had been wearing for the majority of the day and slipped on one of her older dresses. Soon after she had finished dressing with her only pair of shoes on her feet, she too, opened the door and walked out.

Leigh was greeted with the intoxicating aroma of beef and smoke. The smell had drifted all the way to her room, and beckoned her to the dining saloon. _'What better way to start your trip to America?' _She thought as she followed a trail of hungry men and women down some stairs to their destination. The scent had gradually gotten stronger with each step, and before she knew it, her mouth began to droop and a small droplet of saliva began to hang off her bottom lip.

Eyes widened and her right hand quickly removed the dangling liquid and prayed that no one noticed. Big brown eyes darted around to see if the other people were looking at her at all. She bit her lip and made a conscious attempt to keep her mouth shut from now on and make sure it's never happens again. There were many people eating at the long tables she had seen previously that day. There were men, women, and children sitting around as they ate and drank their food. It smelled like rump roast was tonight's dinner, and she had never smelled a better meal.

She walked, trying to recognize the many people around her; while at the same time, trying to find a place to sit with someone who looked like they spoke English. She really was hoping that she would locate Aine and her children. But locating the trio was no easy feat, and she had no success. So she quickly sat herself down at a table with a few men.

Leigh had not payed attention to the men at the table, but upon taking more than a glance at them, she discovered that these were the same men who were on the deck before she went to her cabin and slept. 'Aw, hell.' She tried to discreetly look to see who was sitting next to her, and felt her face redden again. But with a quick flick of her hair, she was able to obscure the pink tint on her skin and looked at the two men. _'Irish to my right and Italian to my left... where's the other guy?' _She looked at the objects on the table, knife and a fork, and a glass. None of the people at the table had plates, and this had to make the young woman wonder.

The man to her right looked over to her and smiled as pulled out a faded green lighter and lit up his cigarette, "They're treat'n us like first class, bringin' our food ta' us." Leigh just nodded slowly, trying to think of something to say, but all she could do was nod. She watched a man in white come, and bring the meal, it was corned beef with a side of mashed potatoes. Leigh looked at the irish man the excitement on her face was obvious., "They serve us the food of tha kings!" She exclaimed before snatching her fork up and started to eat her meal.

The man smiled, "Aye, I'm Tommy Ryan." He said just before he began eating his meal as well, "and'es Fabrizio." The Irish motioned to the Italian man happily eating his meal, and gazing longingly at the woman with the blond hair.

This time it was Fabrizio's turn to speak, "Our friend, Jack Dawson, ees not here. I think ees out on the deck getting some air. 'Ill be back before dinner is done." The accent was remarkably heavy, more so than it was out on the deck. And Leigh just simply figured Jack Dawson was the man accompanying them earlier that day.

Leigh nodded after she took a small bite off her fork, "The name's Leigh Amunda, nice to meet you two. "

**Anyway, her last name was given to me by my good friend. Michi gave it a kinda test of approval. Oh! I almost forgot, for all the RPers, I'm creating a Titanic RP. If you want it, you can IM me on aim, "Laineata" and msn **

**Loves, lovies!**


End file.
